oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alwin Hemrir
“The bettering of myself is key to bettering this world.” Description Alwin Hemrir is a young Aasimar of the age of about 22 years-old. He wields the power of both the sword and arcane magic. He is currently situated in Haven, looking to put his skills to the test as some kind of adventurer while also studying at Gryphon's Arcana. History { TO BE REVISED WHEN ORIGIN IS DISCOVERED } Alwin does not know his date of birth, as he was orphaned at a very young age. He is unsure of if his parents are dead or if he was abandoned. He grew to develop an attunement to magic at a young age and would eventually begin to study at Gryphon's Arcana. He also was taught that he had to hone not just his mind, but his body as well. This put him on the path to developing exemplary sword play skills. Eventually he developed the ability to wield his magic and sword in unison. He continues to study at the school, but in the past year he has started to adventure in order to see the results his studies have provided him. He would eventually come to fight the forces of the demon-possessed Heroes, in which he was led by Prince Kordle Wildbeard of Anvildor to a successful victory against them, gaining the title of Demonsbane, but also being badly injured during the fight. Appearance Alwin is a young male Aasimar with a modest build. He dons a crest of his school, Gryphon's Arcana, on his armor, hoping to bring glory to his school with his successes. This same crest is actually a permanent Arcane Mark as well. He has brown hair with azure eyes. He carries a magic rapier that he uses as his weapon of choice. Personality Usually, he carries a calm personality. This calmness can be broken by the sight of extreme evil such as because of his hatred towards those who would do evil, which can lead to him making rash decisions if not held back by his peers. His attunement to magic has lead to him finding many of those who would study magic to be very enjoyable to converse with, but he has no issues with the magically inept and keeps a respect for all. He particularly enjoys to meet other Aasimars, as it may lead to him finding his mother and father, and a better understanding of what he is. He also finds great admiration for those with innate magical energy such as himself, as they might be able to help him understand this power he has manifested. Those with great military and/or scholarly prestige also earn his upmost respect when he is associating with them. Fighting Style Alwin has only recently started to vary himself from other swordsmen, with his sword techniques originally being just deprived from common one-handed fencing styles. He has varied his sword play by also augmenting it with his arcane abilities, delivering his powerful spells through the swing of his blade. He has also implemented various defensive acrobatic abilities into his fighting style, allowing him to use his whole body to evade damage from adversaries. He still is in search for new techniques to add to his fighting style, looking to develop a style that takes full advantage of both his magic and martial prowess. He has dedicated a portion of his studies to developing this fighting style, knowing that he must take advantage of both aspects of his power in order to successfully combat the evil that threatens the world. Currently, Alwin heavily relies on his inherent pool of arcane energy, his Eldritch Pool, in order to perform his combined magic and sword play skills. Using this energy as a lens, he uses it to magnify his senses so that he may more easily focus on doing the two in tandem. He can only do this for a very short time, as he has far from mastered using his innate pool of magic, and he wishes to improve this duration in the future so that he may focus more on the combat itself rather than the focusing of his magic. Friends He does not have many friends as of yet, as he had focused much of his young life into his training and studies. Affiliations Alwin has studied for six years at Gryphon's Arcana and continues to. In the last year, he has also started adventuring in order to see his studies’ and trainings’ results in the real world. He has served under Prince Kordle Wildbeard in a battle against the evil of the Heroes, in which he found a deeper respect for Kordle, as he cared much for his fellow soldier, protecting them from harm as much as he could. Enemies The Heroes which he recently discovered were evil and demon-possessed Aspirations He wishes to use his power to uphold justice within the world. He also wishes to find out more about his birth and his innate magic's origins. Category:Timeline B Characters